dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Songweaver (4e Class)
songweaver.]] Songweaver To a songweaver, the arts of music, dance and song are no different from the art of magic. Songweavers have innate magical talent. To them, magic is like singing; an innate talent that can be honed by practice, not by study. Songweavers also have an innate mastery over music, and can, given almost any instrument, play improvised music to near perfection. Songweavers combine their talents for magic and music by weaving magical power into music, and magical melodies into a greater song. As a songweaver, you master the arts of natural magic—the magic of the elves—alongside song and music. With a note, you can force your enemies to move as you will and move your allies to advantageous positions, with a song you can cause nature to rise up and smite your foes and with a harmony you can heal your allies. With the music of the elves playing from your instrument and songs of the elder days passing through your lips, you inspire your allies to greater acts of valour and bring fear to your foes. Will you travel the land bringing healing to the injured or bring protection to nature. Creating a Songweaver Your choice of ability scores, instrument mastrery and powers suggests one of four builds. All songweavers use Ability scores|Charisma]] for their attacks. Ability scores|Dexterity]] improves the effects of melee and sylvan powers, while Ability scores|Wisdom]] is used for healing and radiant powers. Dancing Songweaver You use your skills of dancing alongside your skills with a blade to dance past your foes defenses and tear them apart. Ability scores|Charisma]] is used for your attack powers, so that should be your best score. Ability scores|Dexterity]] improves the effects of your melee powers, so that should be your second best score. Ability scores|Wisdom]] is a good third score. :'Suggested Instrument Mastery:' Lute of Enheartenment :'Suggested Feat:' Evasive Dance (Human Feat: Defensive Mobility|Defensive Mobility]]) :'Suggested Skills:' Arcana skill|Arcana]], Acrobatics skill|Acrobatics]], Heal skill|Heal]], Stealth skill|Stealth]] :'Suggested At-Will Powers:' Weaving Dance, Aura of Blinding Light :'Suggested Encounter Power:' Dance of Hope :'Suggested Daily Power:' Hero's Dance Healing Songweaver The quintessential songweaver, you focus on your healing powers. Choose flute of the healer as your instrument mastery. Ability scores|Charisma]] is used for your attack powers, so that should be your best score. Ability scores|Wisdom]] improves the effects of your healing powers, so that should be your second best score. Ability scores|Dexterity]] is a good third score. :'Suggested Instrument Mastery:' Flute of the Healer :'Suggested Feat:' Improved Flute of the Healer (Human Feat: Improved Healing Melody) :'Suggested Skills:' Arcana skill|Arcana]], Nature skill|Nature]], Heal skill|Heal]], Perception skill|Perception]] :'Suggested At-Will Powers:' Song of Hope, Hymn of Aquatic Fury :'Suggested Encounter Power:' Inspiriting Song :'Suggested Daily Power:' Melody of Hope Radiant Songweaver Your songs call upon the light of the stars to smite your foes and aid your allies. Choose either Bells of the Ancients or Harp of Time as your instrument mastery. Ability scores|Charisma]] is used for your attack powers, so that should be your best score. Ability scores|Wisdom]] improves the effects of your radiant powers, so that should be your second best score. Ability scores|Dexterity]] is a good third score. :'Suggested Instrument Mastery:' Bells of the Ancients :'Suggested Feat:' Evasive Dance (Human Feat: Improved Healing Melody) :'Suggested Skills:' Arcana skill|Arcana]], Nature skill|Nature]], Heal skill|Heal]], Perception skill|Perception]] :'Suggested At-Will Powers:' Aura of Blinding Light, Song of Hope :'Suggested Encounter Power:' Radiant Melody :'Suggested Daily Power:' Melody of Hope Sylvan Songweaver Your songs call upon the might of nature to smite your foes and aid your allies. Choose either Bells of the Ancients or Harp of Time as your instrument mastery. Ability scores|Charisma]] is used for your attack powers, so that should be your best score. Ability scores|Dexterity]] improves the effects of your sylvan powers, so that should be your second best score. Ability scores|Wisdom]] is a good third score. :'Suggested Instrument Mastery:' Harp of Time :'Suggested Feat:' Sylvan Dancer (Human Feat: Forest Walk) :'Suggested Skills:' Arcana skill|Arcana]], Nature skill|Nature]], Heal skill|Heal]], Stealth skill|Stealth]] :'Suggested At-Will Powers:' Harmony of Nature, Call Winds :'Suggested Encounter Power:' Nature's Wrath :'Suggested Daily Power:' Faerie Forest Implements Songweavers use musical instruments as implements, weaving magic into the music that the implements play. A songweaver can use any musical implement as an instrument, though four varieties of musical instrument are more common; bells (a set of seven bells from the size of a pillbox up to a clenched fist worn on a bandolier), flutes (known for their powers of healing), harps (thought to have time-manipulating abilities) and lutes (known for their ability to bring heart to those of failing courage). When you weild a musical instrument, you can add its bonuses and penalties|enhancement bonus]] to attack roll|attack rolls]] and damage roll|damage rolls]] made as part of songweaver powers and songweaver paragon path powers with the implement|implement]] keyword. Songweaver Class Features All songweavers share these class features. Arcane Healer You add your Ability scores|Charisma]] score to the number of Healing surges|healing surges]] rather than your Ability scores|Constitution score]]. In addition, when you use the Heal skill|heal]] skill, it is based on your Charisma score rather than your Ability scores|Wisdom]] score. Arcane Instrument Mastery You specialise in the use of one kind of musical instrument to gain additional abilities when you use it. Choose one of the following forms of instrument mastery. :' :' A set of bells consist of seven bells in a bandolier which is strapped to your chest. Each bell has is named after a powerful being from long ago (from smallest to largest; ''Ranna, Mosrael, Kibeth, Dyrim, Belgaer, Saraneth and Astarael the Sorrowful). Once per encounter, as a free action|free action]], you can increase the size of a burst|burst]] or blast|blast]] by 1. You must wield your bells to benefit from this feature. : : A flute is usually made of wood, with intricate patterns carved along its length. When you grant healing|healing]] with one of your songweaver powers or songweaver paragon path|paragon path]] powers, you add your ability scores|Charisma]] ability modifiers|modifier]] to the amount of hit points|hit points]] the recipient regains. You must wield your flute to benefit from this feature. : : A harp consists of a wooden frame, carved with intricate arcane power source|arcane]] symbols, with strings across the frame. Once per encounter, you can use your harp to gain one of the following two effects. :You can designate one creature you have cast a songweaver spell upon that has an effect that lasts until the subject succeeds on a saving throw|saving throw]]. That creature takes a bonuses and penalties|penalty]] to its saving throws against that effect equal to your ability scores|Wisdom]] ability modifiers|modifier]]. :Alternatively, you can choose to extend the duration of an effect created by a songweaver at-will spell that would otherwise end at the end of your current turn. The effect instead ends at the end of your next turn. You must wield your harp to benefit from these features. : : A lute consists of a long neck and a large bowl, carved with intricate patterns, strung from the bowl to the head. Once per round as a free action|free action]], you can provide a +1 bonuses and penalties|power bonus]] to the next attack roll|attack roll]] made by each ally within 2 squares. Healing Melody You can use healing melody as an encounter power. Lesser Spells Lesser spells are simple spells that you gain at 1st level. You can use the Charm, Ghost Sound, Globe Light, Healing Touch and Telekinesis as at-will powers|at-Will powers]]. Ritual Casting You gain the Ritual Caster|Ritual Caster]] feat as a bonus feat|bonus feat]], allowing you to use magical ritual|rituals]]. You possess a ritual book|ritual book]], and it contains two rituals you have mastered: the gentle repose|Gentle Repose]] ritual and one other 1st-level ritual of your choice. You can use any ritual with the bard class as a prerequiste as if you were a bard. Songweaver Powers Songweaver powers are called arcane power source|spells]], and you create them by weaving magic into melodies and songs. Level 1 At-Will Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 1 Power category=4e At-Will Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 1 Encounter Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 1 Power category=4e Encounter Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 1 Daily Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 1 Power category=4e Daily Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 2 Utility Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 2 Power category=4e Utility Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 3 Encounter Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 3 Power category=4e Encounter Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 5 Daily Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 5 Power category=4e Daily Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 6 Utility Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 6 Power category=4e Utility Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 7 Encounter Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 7 Power category=4e Encounter Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 9 Daily Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 9 Power category=4e Daily Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 10 Utility Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 10 Power category=4e Utility Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 13 Encounter Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 13 Power category=4e Encounter Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 15 Daily Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 15 Power category=4e Daily Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 16 Utility Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 16 Power category=4e Utility Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 17 Encounter Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 17 Power category=4e Encounter Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 19 Daily Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 19 Power category=4e Daily Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 22 Utility Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 22 Power category=4e Utility Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 23 Encounter Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 23 Power category=4e Encounter Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 25 Daily Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 25 Power category=4e Daily Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 27 Encounter Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 27 Power category=4e Encounter Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending Level 29 Daily Attack Spells debug=1 category=User category=4e Songweaver Power category=4e Level 29 Power category=4e Daily Power category=4e Attack Power columns=1 format=, \n, order=ascending All These lists are organized alphabetically ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Classes, Paragon Paths, and Epic Destinies. Category:4e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Leader